1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film printer and, more specifically to a new and improved automated photographic film printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been known for creating photographic prints by exposing a negative through a suitable light source so as to create a desired image on photographic print paper. It has also been known to provide automated means for effecting such processing.
In spite of the fact that the state of the art is, in some respects, advanced, there remains a need for improving speed and efficiency of operation as well as maintaining of desired quality standards.